


Mafia Game (Volumen 1)

by Nebie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebie/pseuds/Nebie
Summary: Después de embriargarse a altas horas de la noche, Eugene se adentró en un callejón de New York para resolver su sensación de orinar y presenció un asesinato. Aunque quedó alucinado por la apariencia de el asesino, intenta alejarse antes de que lo descubran, pero el arma del asesino se giró hacia a Eugene... El asesino rubio llamado Valentine, sugiere a su testigo, Eugene, salvarle la vida si acierta el sabor del dulce en su boca. Eugene intenta probar el caramelo robandolo de los labios del asesino. Pero el asesino rubio dice que ha cambiado de opinión y vuelve a apuntar el arma...





	Mafia Game (Volumen 1)

**Prólogo**

No es aconsejable deambular solo por los callejones de Nueva York a altas horas de la noche. En términos generales, Eugene vivió sabiamente durante la mayor parte de su vida, pero ese día fue la excepción. Esto se debía a que se enteró de que había aprobado el examen de abogacía. Eugene celebró una fiesta con sus amigos, salió del bar borracho y solo a altas horas de la noche, y caminó por las calles de Nueva York a paso lento. Incluso se adentró en los callejones estrechos y sucios para resolver la repentina urgencia que se le presentó.

Eugene disfrutó plenamente de la sensación de liberación al orinar en la calle, escondido en la oscuridad del callejón. Mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba por el alcohol, el chorro* de orina se agitó y pintó la pared. La orina tenía un olor a tequila que se debía a su estado de ebriedad, pues había bebido tanto, que el tequila fluía hacia los vasos sanguíneos en lugar de sangre. 

Eugene escuchó un sonido sospechoso cuando estaba terminando sus asuntos y subiendo sus pantalones.

–¡Es-espera un segundo!

Sonaron pasos urgentes y pronto se escuchó la voz de alguien. Era un sonido procedente del callejón de enfrente a unos pocos pasos.

Fue un pequeño sonido, pero pudo sentir que el protagonista de la voz estaba bastante asustado. No era una buena señal escuchar un sonido así en un callejón como ese. Eugene instintivamente en medio de su ebriedad se escondió en la oscuridad con la espalda pegada a la pared. 

—Espera un minuto, escúchame. Valentine.

Desafortunadamente la voz del hombre se estaba acercando gradualmente, y a juzgar por el sonido de las suelas de los zapatos siendo arrastradas, el hombre parecía retroceder hasta la esquina del callejón donde se escondía Eugene. 

Eugene que trataba de salir del callejón rápidamente, se detuvo ante el nombre que llamó el hombre.

«¿Valentine?» 

Era un nombre que no coincidía con la temerosa voz del hombre. Valentine. No era un nombre desconocido, pero ciertamente era un nombre raro. Día de San Valentín, el San Valentín es para enamorados. De repente, le surgió la curiosidad ¿Qué tipo de persona es Valentine que hace que un hombre haga una voz asustada? Al final, en lugar de huir, Eugene eligió contener la respiración y examinar la situación un poco más.

—Sa-sálvame ¡Por favor!

El hombre lloró con urgencia. 

Finalmente, el hombre quedó atrapado ante los ojos de Eugene, estaba retrocediendo como lo esperaba. Parecía de unos 40 años, llevaba un traje gris a rayas y tenía apariencia italiana. Después de ver el horror en el rostro del hombre, Eugene se dio cuenta de que esa realmente no era una situación para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—¡Valentine!

Valentine, la canción de lamento del hombre, apareció finalmente. Eugene contuvo el aliento en el momento en que vio el rostro de Valentine. Incluso en la oscuridad, el bello rostro blanco y rubio parecía un ángel salido de una pintura famosa. ¿Es esa apariencia realmente humana? Embriagado por el alcohol, Eugene miró el rostro de Valentine en silencio, olvidándose de respirar.

—Bruni. ¿Huyes porque quieres jugar conmigo?

Preguntó un hermoso ángel de cabello rubio. Su voz era de un tono bajo suave, y era tan encantadora y dulce como su hermosa apariencia, tanto que estaba particularmente incrustada en su oído. Tal vez se llame Valentine por esa dulce voz.

El ángel apuntaba con una pistola al hombre. Debido a que el cañón lucía demasiado largo, debía estar equipado con un silenciador. Los ojos del ángel brillaban con una luz cruel y su hermosa boca estaba torcida. Gracias a esto Eugene pudo reaccionar.

Cuando reaccionó, el hombre sostenía su muslo con la mano, probablemente si miraba los pantalones alrededor de sus piernas, debían estar empapados de sangre. El hombre llamado Valentine ya le había disparado con la pistola. Si Eugene mostraba su rostro significaba que nunca tuvo la intención de salvar al sujeto.

Esta nunca fue una buena situación; para ser precisos, era una situación muy peligrosa. Eugene lamentó haber perdido la oportunidad de salir corriendo, al sentir curiosidad por el nombre de Valentine, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo lo que podía hacer era esconderse en la oscuridad de la pared, contener la respiración y rezar para que no lo atraparan.

—Valentine, no me importa. Solo he recibido una parte del dinero que él pagaba. ¡Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que hizo!

El hombre hizo una excusa desesperada. 

Era natural porque estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, Valentine, el rubio que lo estaba mirando levantó la boca como si fuera divertido. Podía saber solo con eso que no había matado a una persona o dos.

—Por favor, llévame con el jefe y dame la oportunidad de explicarle. ¡Si el jefe me escucha, lo entenderá!

¿Es porque está en juego su vida? El hombre suplicó desesperadamente con voz temblorosa. Entonces, el rubio llamado Valentine se sacó un palito blanco de la boca. Lo que salió de su boca probablemente fue una paleta*. Debido a la oscuridad no se pudo distinguir el color del caramelo.

—El dulce, si adivinas a qué sabe hablaré con Don Cariello

El rubio miró la piruleta y se la volvió a meter en la boca. El hombre de mediana edad llamado Bruni respiró hondo

La distancia entre los dos es de solo diez pasos, sin embargo, la presencia de Eugene estaba oculta en la oscuridad y no se reveló. Se preguntó si debería escapar. No pensaba en la vida y la muerte del hombre llamado Bruni, él no era realmente una persona llena de justicia. 

De ningún modo se debe cometer una torpeza en el asunto ajeno; especialmente, considerando la palabra jefe que salió de la boca del hombre de mediana edad, el tratamiento* Don, como usan el traje y el sujeto de cabello rubio, ellos estaban relacionados con la mafia. En este caso incluso denunciar a la policía era peligroso.

Eugene silenciosamente dio un paso hacia atrás, tan callado como pudo. Afortunadamente los dos no parecían sentir ninguna señal de su lado. Eugene volvió a dar otro paso atrás mientras mantenía la tensión, pero fue cuando dio otro paso atrás que...

—... ¿Fresa?

Un leve sonido fluyó de la boca del hombre de mediana edad. Eugene, sin saberlo vio el rostro del hombre llamado Valentine.

—...¿Es-estoy bien?—preguntó el hombre de mediana edad con voz temblorosa. 

Valentine miró al hombre y sacó el caramelo de la boca. En respuesta, el palo blanco que salió de su boca giró.  _ Glup _ . El sonido del hombre de mediana edad tragando era fuerte.

—¿Es ese?—preguntó el hombre de mediana edad con cuidado. 

Una débil esperanza se filtraba por su rostro sudoroso. Valentine, el rubio, de repente cerró los ojos y sonrió con dulzura. Solo con esa sonrisa, sintió la ilusión de que el callejón oscuro y sucio se estaba iluminando. En consonancia con eso, la expresión del hombre de mediana edad también floreció y al momento siguiente.

—Error—Murmuró el rubio.

_ ¡Pums! _

El hombre de mediana edad se derrumbó con un sonido bajo. El rubio caminó junto al hombre caído y casualmente disparó un tiro en la mejilla derecha. Luego lo giro de sus pies, lo dejó en el suelo y disparó un tiro más en la parte posterior de la cabeza.  _ pums, pums. _ Cada vez que una bala lo alcanzaba, el cuerpo del hombre convulsionaba brevemente.

El líquido se derramó muy lentamente alrededor del cuerpo del hombre y se extendió por el suelo sucio. La sangre era obviamente roja, pero debido a la oscuridad del callejón parecía negra. El hombre de mediana edad parecía estar tendido sobre un charco de aceite negro.

Estaba confuso por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, incluso su estado de embriaguez había aumentado por el shock. Sentía que se iba a caer en el suelo de inmediato porque sus piernas estaban temblorosas y su cuerpo se quedó sin fuerza. La idea de morir si era atrapado apenas sostenía su cuerpo.

El asesino rubio cogió tranquilamente el cartucho y lo metió en el bolsillo. Acaba de matar a un hombre, pero no podía encontrar ningún rastro sutil en su rostro. Se le heló la espalda por esa cara tranquila.

«Por favor, sal por donde entraste» 

Eugene contuvo la respiración y rezó. Una sensación fría corrió por su espalda, pero fue solo el viento. El rubio apuntó con el arma a la oscuridad donde se escondía Eugene. Estaba oscuro y no se veía nada, pero apuntó al entrecejo de Eugene como si pudiera verlo claramente.

—¿Hola?

El rubio saludó como si de un viejo amigo se tratara. La punta del arma que apuntaba a Eugene se movió con fuerza. Quería que diera un paso al frente. Eugene salió lentamente de la oscuridad con ambas manos levantadas hacia su cabeza.

Parece que no vio a través de la oscuridad, porque cuando emergió de las sombras Valentine arqueo las cejas levemente y mostró una expresión de sorpresa. Eugene que presenció como mataba a una persona tranquilamente hace unos momentos, pensó que la expresión era bastante teatral. 

Incluso si el oponente era un ladrón con un arma, estaba en peligro de morir, pero esta es una persona relacionada con la mafia. Sería inútil decir que nunca hablaría.

La mandíbula le tembló, las piernas dentro del pantalón también temblaban. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, pero el rostro de Eugene mantuvo una inexpresividad única. Eugene tenía una tendencia desde temprana edad a volverse inexpresivo cuando se sentía avergonzado o sufría un cambio emocional repentino.

Valentine que estaba mirando a Eugene de pie de manera inexpresiva, inclinó la cabeza; luego detallo la cara de Eugene como si se lo fuera a comer, cruzó sus ojos con él y rio como un ángel.

—¿Te gustaría adivinar?

Con voz juguetona el rubio hizo rodar la piruleta en su boca. Eugene abrió lentamente la boca mientras veía girar el palito de caramelo.

—... Si lo hago bien, ¿me salvo?

Su pronunciación era mala. ¿Era por culpa del alcohol? ¿o su lengua estaba paralizada por el miedo? 

—De acuerdo— la respuesta de Valentine fue alegre.

Dadas las circunstancias anteriores, estaba seguro de que si era correcto o no, debía hacer lo que él quisiera. Sin embargo, aunque es cierto que cuanto más estuviera de acuerdo, mayores serían sus posibilidades de vivir, había un problema...

Eugene miró la boca cerrada de Valentine ¿cómo podría saber cuál era el sabor del caramelo?.

¿Qué sabores tienen las piruletas?

Chocolate, vainilla, fresa, naranja, limón, cereza…

Oh, gracias al hombre de mediana edad que acababa de morir podía excluir la fresa. Entonces, ¿cuál era la posibilidad de elegir uno y hacerlo bien?

Mientras lo miraba comer el caramelo, Valentine sonrió. Eugene después de mirarlo un rato se acercó lentamente a Valentine. 

El hombre rubio no detuvo a Eugene mientras se acercaba a él, más bien, observaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Eugene camino hasta estar justo frente a Valentine. Visto desde ese punto, era tan alto que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para ver sus ojos. La primera vez que lo vio, la belleza era deslumbrante, pero al verlo frente a su nariz era aún más brillante. Era una cara que ponía en blanco su cabeza con solo mirarlo, además por primera vez en su vida Eugene estaba en un estado de ebriedad que no podía controlar.

Eugene extendió la mano muy lenta y suavemente, como si se acercará a un gato en alerta. Valentine estaba mirando a Eugene sin siquiera pestañear. El cañón del arma apuntaba a la sien de Eugene para que pudiera disparar en cualquier momento.

Eugene envolvió el cuello de Valentine con una mano, tiró de él y agarró la piruleta con la otra.

—Eso es una falta…

Eugene tocó los labios de Valentine sin dudarlo. Le lamió los labios ligeramente endurecidos como si estuviera avergonzado, los labios del asesino de gran belleza eran tan frescos como el aire de la noche; su lengua separó sus finos labios y lamió su suave lengua lentamente, para sentir el olor y sabor del caramelo. Eugene no se tomó el tiempo de saborearlo e inmediatamente se alejó de los labios.

Valentine dio un paso atrás y se tocó los labios con los dedos. Eugene rápidamente abrió la boca antes de que el asesino enojado le metiera una bala en la cabeza.

—Cereza

—...

Dijo la respuesta pero Valentine todavía estaba quieto y jugueteaba con sus labios. Eugene agregó de forma ansiosa.

—No es una falta, porque no probé directamente el caramelo

—...

Valentine seguía en silencio. Eugene ya no lo provocó y pensó en que tendría que girar su cuerpo y recibir un disparo para tener una mayor probabilidad de vivir. También estaba la probabilidad de evitar la muerte instantáneamente y ser trasladado al hospital.

—... ¿Eres italiano?

Preguntó de repente Valentine que se había estado tocando los labios durante mucho tiempo. A diferencia de antes, su voz era ligeramente apagada y áspera. Si decía que era de origen italiano ¿tendría más posibilidades de vivir? Eugene lo pensó por un momento, luego dijo la verdad.

—La mitad… Soy de raza mixta

—Ah, eso es bueno

Dijo Valentine con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No sabía cómo demonios había sido tan afortunado, pero sus posibilidades de vivir parecían aumentar, aunque fue solo por unos momentos que se sintió aliviado.

—Cambie de opinión

Valentine volvió a apuntar con su arma a las cejas de Eugene.

—Si lo chupas te salvarás

No fue tan tonto de preguntar que tenía que chupar para salvarse. Esto debido a que le señaló directamente el objeto a chupar.

Eugene miró el cielo nocturno sin estrellas a través del estrecho espacio entre, un cadáver que yacía sobre un charco de sangre, un edificio y su entrepierna a la que apuntaba el dedo de Valentine, y respiro desesperadamente.

Fue una noche muy mala.

________________

  1. La palabra literal era tallos, pero me pareció extraño escribir “tallos de orina”
  2. Paleta, chupetín, piruleta, etc. 
  3. Tratamiento se le dice a la manera formal de tratar a alguien el en habla hispana, en este caso el tratamiento Don




End file.
